Moving Forward
by Camilla Luce Masson
Summary: When Fred died Georges world stopped, but now its moving forward without him, it seems the only person who cares enough to save him is Hermione, but then theres that slight problem called Ron. rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Reality Hits Home

So many had died during the battle for Hogwarts, some like Fred, Lavender, Lupin and Tonks were gone forever, others had been killed mentally and emotionally, like George; when Fred had died, a part of George had died with him, as much as he wanted to he couldn't be complete, and didn't think that he would ever be complete again.

The entire Weasley clan had gone home to the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Everybody was emotionally and physically exhausted, not to mention everybody was grieving for Fred and their friends who had passed. Mrs Weasley insisted on making everybody a stew even though nobody actually ate. Mrs Weasley was stirring her food absentmindedly and staring at freds seat at the table, and she suddenly broke down. Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around his wifes shaking form and excused them from the table.

When they had left everybody gradually started dwindling away until it was only Hermione and George left in the kitchen. George slowly started tipping the stew back into the pot and hand washing the dishes, Hermione helped him by drying them and putting them away. George mumbled something under his breath to Hermione. She looked at him with a question in her eyes and he repeated 'can you go to our... my... room, and get my pillow and doona?'

'Which bed?'

'The one on the right' replied George whilst absentmindedly wiping tears off his cheek. She walked up the stairs to the twin's room and stopped outside for a second. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There were a few photos of Fred and George as little kids and a few Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products left around the room, including the extendable ears that Crookshanks broke. Hermione felt a sudden chill and hurriedly collected George's doona and Pillow.

She found him sitting on the couch in his boxers; he had already taken of his clothes and laid them on the floor next to the couch. He was staring absently at the enchanted clock where all the hands pointed home except for Fred's; it had disappeared from the clock like Fred had disappeared from their lives.

She made the couch up for him and kissed him on the forehead after giving him a dreamless sleep potion that she had made a couple of years before. She then went around to everyone and offered them one. She finally made it to Ginnys room and changed into her pyjamas. She squeezed Ginnys hand to get her attention and offered her a dreamless sleep. She took one and clinked vials with Hermione before swallowing the contents.

Hermione drifted into a sleep. A nice deep sleep, she was finally in a place where she was safe. She didn't have to worry anymore. The war was over and it was about time everybody just relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Depression

One Year Later

George sat outside the burrow and watched the sunset, Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be back from the Ministry soon. It wasn't everyday that they had to go, just when the Ministry was clearing up the big depressing mess left by Voldemort and his followers. Usually they were called in so the Ministry could cover their arses.

Ginny walked out of the house, handed George a cup of tea and sat down beside him, she didn't say anything, she didn't need to. The only person George ever really had a full conversation with and didn't just give yes or no answers was Hermione.

He continued to look out at the sky, which was an effortless blue with soft oranges, pinks, purples and yellows dabbed through it. How was it possible that something so beautiful could seem so empty? But then again, everything felt empty. The Burrow felt empty, his heart felt empty, the shop felt empty, even though usually there were a million people in there as well as Lee.

At first he had tried to numb the painful emptiness he felt with a few bottles of Fire whiskey, until Hermione had found him and jinxed him so he couldn't get his hands on another bottle. "It will only make it worse George" she had whispered to him while she held him as tears fell from his eyes. She was the only person who had seen him show any other emotion besides that of an empty shell.

Inside the Burrow, Molly sighed and looked at the picture of her two beautiful twins at the opening of their shop. Fred was wearing dashing blue robes with all sorts of shades of blue, George was wearing Yellow robes, she thought about how much George had changed from the happy boy he used to be, how he had lost weight and his eyes had become hollow, they didn't have a spark of cheeky-ness anymore, his voice was flat, devoid of all emotions. Even though George and Fred used to make her feel like pulling out her hair, she had loved their laughter, their happiness, their ability to be carefree. Everyone in the house had been mellow since Fred had passed but George was the most affected, she supposed that she couldn't blame him; she hardly had known what to do when Fred had passed.

Everybody ate dinner amongst a conversation about the day. Nobody had taken Fred's' seat and George always sat next to it. He listened to the chatter, and something that Harry was saying caught his attention. 'Hermione and I were Thinking that we could take everybody to a muggle beach this summer and have a Muggle themed day, Hermione would be able to invite her parents along as well and Mr Weasley can observe how muggles behave at the beach, it would be a really fun and relaxing'. Of course everybody jumped at the idea but hardly anyone had any idea what muggles wore to the beach, besides Harry and Hermione.

George sighed, exactly what he needed; to be thrown in front of muggles in whatever they wore to the beach. He excused himself from the table and went back outside. He walked towards the hill at the back of the burrow where the orchard was. Freddie and George had come up here when they were little for a whole day. It didn't bother them much. There was plenty of fruit for them to eat and things for them to do, like throw fruit at each other, climb trees, wrestle and thinking up new mischief. He sighed and slumped down near Fred's Tree, it had been dubbed Fred's Tree after Fred had fallen out and broken his arm.

George wiped away a few stray tears that had found their way down his face. The darkness felt empty. Just like George, he had been empty for a long time. He long to feel again but he couldn't. As much as he had tried, he couldn't feel a damn thing. He couldn't even feel pain. He had cut himself along one side of his ribcage with a razor whilst he was taking a shower. He didn't feel the sharp edge break into his skin. He couldn't feel it tearing his skin as he moved his hand across and he couldn't feel the blood running out and dripping down the side of his body. He had healed the cut with his wand and cleaned the shower afterwards but even so, Hermione started to watch him like a hawk.

He got up off the cold ground and made his way back through the darkness to the burrow. His eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack of, and he could see fairly well. He climbed the stairs until he reached Charlies old room, and fell into an uneasy sleep, he hadn't slept well in forever and he didn't think he was going to ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Minor Breakdown

The Movie had been Marvellous, everyone had enjoyed it, Except for George. George hadn't wamted to come. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were walking through Muggle London on their way to China Town.

The night was warm and the city looked beautiful, even though you couldn't see the stars due to all the lights and the smog. They decided to eat at a small Chinese place that was hidden well. Hermione had come here with her parents once.

The little Chinese lady who was about Molly's age was taking their orders when Hermione felt her pocket grow warm. It was the coin that they had used for Dumbledores Army. The message was simple. Hermione. She quickly excused herself and went outside to a dark alley to apparate back to the Burrow.

The sounds of wood being forced to do unnatural things for wood and metal being non-compliant reached her ears. Then she heard the sound of glass breaking. She ran inside with her wand at the ready; she didn't need it. George was sitting in the middle of the kitchen rocking back and forth, with a few cool drink bottles around him. She picked up one and sniffed. Firewhiskey. She realised she had only banned him from getting his hands on the bottles, not the liquid itself.

She walked to where he sat and crouched down next to him. He seemed to stare through her as if she wasn't there. 'George?' she shook his arm, 'George, get up, come on, I'll help you up the stairs to bed. Come on'. With the help of Hermione he slowly began to pick himself up off the floor. Hermione realised with a shock that all his muscles had gone. The strong supple body he once had from Quidditch had disappeared in a year. She shook her head and began to help him up the stairs.

He collapsed on the bed and Hermione started taking off his shoes, shirt and pants until he was only in his boxers. She smiled at the slight six-pack that was still there; it hadn't completely disappeared yet. She pulled the sheet up to his chest and slowly made her way around the burrow assessing the damaged.

The mirror in the bathroom had been smashed, with bits of glass all over the floor. The bathroom door had a big hole in it. Fred and Georges room was trashed on one side; George's side. The mirror on the back of the door looked like he had punched and kicked it and the door had slightly come off its hinges.

The lounge room had been totally destroyed; chairs were in pieces and the windows were smashed. The kitchen was no better. Hermione sighed and began casting a few spells to fix everything and remove the glass from the house. Before she left to join the Weasley's and Harry again she assessed the house to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and looked in on George. Satisfied that the house was the same way when she left it she apparated back to the alleyway behind the restaurant.

'Where were you?' Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

'Even here in the Muggle world we have standards Ronald, don't talk when your chewing', Ron rolled his eyes and turned away grumbling. She sat down and picked some fried rice and sweet and sour pork from the buffet.

The evening had gone splendidly until Molly walked into her bedroom and screamed, Effectively making everyone pull his or her wands and George to fall out of bed with a thud. Hermione realised she had checked the entire house for damaged except for Molly and Arthur's room. When she walked in Molly's mirror had been smashed and there were a few bottles lying around. She quietly did a repairing spell and sad 'I think we'd better have a talk about George tomorrow'. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the room to go to bed. Mrs Weasley sat down on the bed and Arthur put his arm around her pulling her close. Hermione shut the door when everybody had left the room.

An angry Ron greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. 'Is this why you left the restaurant, because George needed you. You've been worrying about him for a while now. Are you starting to fall in love with him or something?' she rolled her eyes and walked past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. 'Are you falling in love with George?, What is happening between you and my backstabbing brother?'.

'Don't be ridiculous Ronald. I said Yes to you. I'm in love with you. I care about George, He's a friend and future brother-in-law. I'm worried about him, he lost more than a brother, he lost a part of himself, that part was a friend as well as a brother. Fred and George had a bond that no one else knew about and now that Fred is gone George is struggling to make it through everyday. Maybe you should think before you accuse, but then again you were always the type to gallop ahead with whatever idea came flooding into your head, despite sufficient research and evidence'. Hermione glared at him, 'If you want the damn ring back, take it, if you want me and want to keep me forever, then you had better pull your head in'.

Hermione pulled from his grasp and ran up the stairs to the room that she and Ginny shared. She pulled on her bright orange mini shorts and black tank top and curled up in bed with tissues. She took the gold ring off her finger for the first time since Ron had put it there.

She cried herself to sleep, silent pain marking its way across her face, making her hair and the pillow wet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes**

Hermione sighed and began making her way down the stairs of the burrow; she had pulled on a maxi dress with a white cardigan over that after she had a shower. She was barefoot and barely making a sound as she made her way down the stairs. She touched the spot on her arm where Ron had grabbed her, his hand print had left an awful bruise, three or four days ago, now it was faded into a yucky yellowish brown colour compared to the vibrant blue it had been.

She padded into the kitchen to find herself some breakfast; she was going away for the day. She needed to get out of the house and have some time for herself. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the dining table and made her way to the door where her sandals were. She slipped them on, finished her juice and started to walk out of the house.

She was about to apparate to muggle London but then decided to walk for a bit. She didn't notice a certain redhead following her. She walked and walked. Hermione didn't feel like stopping. She climbed over fences, walked across fallen trees. Eventually she happened across a creek and took off her cardigan and transfigured it into a pick-nick blanket and laid it down on the grass. She then stripped off into her panties and bra and walked into the creek. The creek was two meters across and came up to her waist.

She let herself slip under the water and watched the sun play on the water. Creating little lights like the fairy lights in her mums back yard. She surfaced and whipped her hair over her head and shook it, water drops flying everywhere. She heard a wolf-whistle behind her and she turned around quickly and tried to run up the bank to get her dress, but slipped and stumbled instead.

When she finally got a decent amount of her body covered she looked around for the speaker, and for a moment thought she had seen a ghost, until she noticed the sad smile and one ear. 'George, you scared me, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing; it's a week till you get married, aren't you supposed to be running around doing wedding type things, like making sure the cakes organised, the dress doesn't need repairs or taking in, the beauticians booked and making sure everything's set?'

'Really George', do I seem like that type of girl?'

'I'd rather not answer that for fear of being hexed to hell and back'.

Hermione giggled but, apparently dead-serious, George didn't even crack a smile.

They sat on the blanket talking for the rest of the day until George decided it was time to go home. He got up and helped Hermione up, when he noticed the bruise. He looked at Hermione questioningly 'What happened? Did Ron do this to you?'

'Of course not, he wouldn't hurt me intentionally' Hermione realised she had just put her foot smack bang in the middle of it.

'Intentionally' George repeated, mulling the word over. 'So he unintentionally grabbed your arm hard enough to bruise it? And it seems he only grabbed the one arm too'.

'I don't remember asking you to check up on me'.

'You didn't have to', he growled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Hermione froze for a few seconds before kissing him back, this kiss was different to the ones she had had before, and there was a sense of urgency, under toned by shock, from both of them. Hermione pulled away. 'I never asked you to kiss me either', she apparated back to the burrow.

George realized that for the first time in a long time, he was feeling an emotion other than guilt, regret, remorse and anger, he felt hope, as well as that bubbly feeling that one gets when they look at, or talk to someone they like. He realised that this wasn't going to go away soon, and the feeling itself felt like a stranger, or granger, to him, he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

Hermione spent the next few days away from the Burrow, as soon as she had gotten back from the creek, she had told Molly that she needed somewhere to think and had packed up her little carpet bag and apparated to France, the one place she loved more than the Hogwarts library.


	5. Chapter 5

Decisions, Decisions

Hermione had had a great time in Paris, the Seine was beautiful when she had walked along it, so was the view from the Eiffel Tower (she had gotten lucky that there wasn't too much smog that day), the Notre Dame was as stunning as ever as was the Louvre. Now it was time for her to check out, she was getting married the next day.

She packed up her bags and shrunk them so they could fit in her special bag then she apparated back to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was overjoyed to see her and immediately sent her off for a bath so that she could begin the preparations for her hair the next day. Hermione made herself a steaming hot bath with rose petals floating on the water for scent and relaxation; she soaked herself until the water went cold, whilst listening to the muggle composer Mozart.

Mrs Weasley ran an April Violet perfume through Hermione's wet hair and braided it with rags. It took an hour. Hermione didn't mind though. It reminded her of when her mother used to braid her hair when she was little. Mrs Weasley sent Hermione to bed early that night, as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

George couldn't breathe; it seemed like a repeat of when Fred, just when she was making him better, and he began to feel emotions, she knocked him back down. His heart felt like it was being squeezed to a halt inside his chest. He sighed and took one last look in the mirror. He was wearing his purple dress robes. He sat inside the marquee with Harry. Fifteen minutes later, the music started.

As the brides' maid of honour, and only bridesmaid, Ginny came bounding down the aisle first. She was wearing a pretty purple strapless dress that came to just above her knees and her bright red hair was done in a neat bun on top of her head. Hermione entered on Mr Weasleys arm. She looked absolutely stunning. George was speechless. He just gawked at her.

Hermione's hair was in beautiful ringlets were pulled into a neat bun with a few loose strands, beads that resembled pearls were threaded in here and there. Her dress was a simple one with shoulder straps and a cinched-in waist so the dress graced her tiny curves. It wasn't flared at all. It made her look taller than usual. Her jewellery was her mother's pearls which had been handed down in her family since the 1500's. It consisted of pearl studs, a silver chain with a dainty pearl pendant and a pearl bracelet.

The preacher wizard led Ron and Hermione through their vows.

'Do you Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded Wife, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

'I do'.

'Do you Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded Husband, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?'

Hermione looked around the tent where her gazed rested on George for a few seconds. Last week, she had been so sure about marrying Ron, but now she wasn't sure, why did he have to kiss her the way he did? Why did she have to kiss him back?

'I... I... I'm sorry', she whispered and to the surprise of everyone, she ran from the marquee, apparated to her room where she grabbed her special bag which was on her bed side table, all packed from when she went to Paris and for her honeymoon, and apparated away to an unknown destination.

The wedding, or attempt of one, was front page news the next day. HEROES OF THE GREAT WAR MEANT TO MARRY! HEROINE RUNS! Every Wizarding paper and magazine had a picture of Hermione looking around her and then bolting from the marquee. Ron had acted every bit the hurt husband. George however had set to work trying to find out Hermione's Location, she was everything to him, where Fred had once been George's life-line, Hermione had replaced in a different way, both of them knew no-one could replace Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

Traces

Eleven months. Eleven futile months had passed since the wedding and still George couldn't track Hermione's whereabouts. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. These last three months had been hectic to say the least; he had tried to get his life back on track. The fact that he didn't have much time to think about Fred was helping.

In between running the shop, inventing new novelties and the hours he spent finding clues to where Hermione was there was little time for much else. Hermione was becoming an obsession for him, as weird as it may sound. She was the only one who he could smile and laugh around. He missed her dearly, he was living and breathing on the hope that in the non to distant future he would find her.

To the disgust of the Weasley family, the day after the wedding Ron had started dating Katie Bell. George suspected that they had been together for a while. Even though Mrs Weasley had doted upon Katie and welcomed her to the family, as did the rest of the Weasleys; they all turned to Ron and begin flinging hexes, jinxes and curses at him when Katie had flooed home. Harry blatantly refused to speak to Ron for two months, and now when he did speak it was only a simple answer.

George had bought an Australian style terrace house in muggle London and had arranged for it to be connected to the floo network. The house was cream coloured with a white trim and balcony. It was three storeys, not that George minded, Harry and Ginny had moved in with him. Between those three and Mrs Weasleys frequent visits, when she did some cleaning and left them some food, the house was pretty much under control.

Ginny was lost without her best friend. She had no one to talk to, even though she had Harry and George, it wasn't the same as having a best friend. She had missed her so much she had actually tried to help George by going to the muggle records and looking for anything that might be possible. Ginny had travelled through Europe and Australia in search of Hermione; dragging a reluctant but equally worried Harry with her.

George tried the latest trace spell he found in a book, he was doubtful it would work but it was the strongest one he had found so far. He had found it in the little pile of books that Hermione had left behind. He moved his wand in the way that the book showed and practised pronouncing the spell. When he got confident enough he performed the spell, _inventorem custos_, suddenly an image of Hermione appeared before him, she was at someplace sunny, and even though she had dyed her hair a darker brown and now had a tan, he knew it was her, her bushy hair was a dead give-a-way. He got another shock when black wording appeared, _Hermione Granger, Havana, Cuba; _it read.

By the time Harry and Ginny had got home, George was all packed and was waiting for harry to book him a ticket to Cuba and two back on that dreaded muggle contraption, _a macbook, _as soon Harry and Ginny walked out of the floo network George was upon them speaking so fast and excitedly that Harry was reminded of Vernon in one of his rages. When George finally calmed down and explained to them, what was happening Harry poured himself and Ginny a fire whiskey whilst they mulled over this new information. Silence enfolded the kitchen. Ginny was the first to break the silence, 'well you're not going alone George, that's for damn sure, Harry and I will go with you', she said from her spot of leaning against the counter.

'You realise we can't pay for the flights with Galleons don't you?' Harry said looking at the other two.

'Not to worry Harry... Freddie... and I had a bank account in the muggle bank. I have a card somewhere. I think muggles call it a credit card? Or a debit card... anyway its one of those', George finished with a smile.

'How did you get money into it?' Harry asked politely as he studied George, really not wanting the twins to have stolen some poor muggles money.

'Freddie... worked at one of those candy stores and I worked at a joke shop. Our employers mentioned something about taxes so we charmed them into thinking whatever they wanted with taxes they had from us, to memory he asked for a tax file number... or something along those lines'.

'Why did I ask?' Harry groaned as he poured himself another whiskey. He could feel a headache coming on.

'Why indeed?' replied Ginny who looked equally tired and stunned.

The next morning feeling grateful that it was the weekend, they talked about Cuba and how long they should stay for; they also prepared for worst case scenarios, like if Hermione didn't want to come home they'd put her under an imperious, as bad as it sounded. Harry taught Ginny and George about drugs and why you shouldn't buy things from dodgy people on the street, SERIOUSLY SHOULDN'T, he then went on to explain Guantanamo Bay and why they wouldn't want that as their new home, let's just say Ginny and George weren't as keen on their fathers obsession with muggles anymore.

So three days later Ginny, George and Harry were on the plane ready to go to Cuba, Harry was perfectly content with ready a book when all of a sudden two hands grabbed his arms as the plane began to feel turbulence, 'Harry Potter please tell me this plane isn't going to crash', Ginny whisper yelled in a very Mrs Weasley type way. As harry was set in between the two magic folk his arms were black and blue by the end of the journey. Customs was another thing entirely, Ginny and George just let Harry talk with the custom officers and then they decided to head to the Hotel where they all collapsed on the beds in exhaustion and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontations

Hermione wasn't stupid; she knew exactly when Harry, Ginny and George arrived in Cuba, although she wasn't completely sure, she reckoned she knew which spell George used to find her. Being gone for almost a year, she thought that they'd have given up, apparently not.

she didn't want to go back to the burrow, she was sick of Ron and his arrogance, Molly and her way that she seemingly only ever talked about weddings and grandbabies, and she was confused about George, kind-hearted George and the way he had kissed her, she had felt something that time, something she had never felt whilst kissing anyone, it was like a tingle that spread from the connections of their lips to the tips of her fingers and toes. She sighed and got back to work, she smiled, how could someone ad bright as her get oneself into a job like this.

She swung around the pole again and bent at the knees, arching her back and looking behind her, winking at the old man behind her. The _creepy _old man behind her. Who was checking out her arse. Slowly, her break came around and a busty girl came and took her place. She walked to the dressing room and pulled her silk gown over her black hold up stockings, g-string and corset.

She was wearing bright red stilettos, her signature shoes. She checked her make-up and ate a banana. She looked at her cheap looking dressing table, with the gaudy yellow fluorescents and smudged window. The madam left condoms on the table for them to use, not that Hermione did, she only danced, her private rule, even though her contract stated otherwise, her wand tended to fit nicely in her corset and she was brilliant with wand less magic, she just had to change a few minds.

At three in the morning Hermione rode her bicycle home, on the other side of Havana. She sighed, thankful for her sports bag that she had a change of clothes in.

Hermione realised something was wrong when she had looked up and seen a curtain move in her apartment; she drew her wand and hovered her bike up the stairs behind her. When she reached her floor, she set her bike down quietly in the hall and approached her door with a few hexes, curses and jinxes in her mind, only to be jumped on by a certain witch with red hair.

She looked at Ginny when she finally let go and then walked into her apartment without saying anything, she seen that they had helped themselves to her fridge and the boys where currently watching her little box T.V. she walked straight past them two without a word and slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it with a spell. She leant her back against the cold wood of the door and rubbed her neck. _Dammit, how am I supposed to get rid of them, i don't want to go back to that hellish life in England, even though it's pretty hellish now. _She sighed and pulled on her big flannel pyjamas before climbing into bed and going into a gentle slumber.

George was ecstatic. Two weeks in Havana and they had finally found Hermione's flat, if you could call it a flat. As she wasn't home they let themselves settle in. Ginny saw her when she had come home and jumped her expecting a big hug and happy Hermione. But she looked tired, which was wrong for Hermione, and it wasn't just tired, it was the look that people had worn during the war, it was the look he had worn for a year and a half since Fred passed.

In the morning Hermione emerged from her room in flannel pyjamas and made herself a coffee, before looking in her fridge, she sighed. Nothing, they had eaten everything and she didn't have any money for groceries for another week. Great. She turned to the other three and threw a pan at them, waking them from their sleep pretty quickly.

'The hell, Hermione?' George asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

'Get out'.

'Why', Ginny demanded.

'This is my house and my life, you have no right being here, or did you guys come because molly sent you? Still her little informants hey?'

'Don't be ridiculous Hermione' harry muttered as they began walking out.

'Actually Mione, I came looking for you because I'm in love with you, I miss you', George said on his way out.

His only answer was a door slammed behind him.

They were going to have to be craftier the next time they came and visited.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Stay With Me

Harry and Ginny flew out two weeks later, little progress had been made with Hermione; George however decided to stay in Havana. He had been thinking up a plan about how to get Hermione back, and he had decided that tonight was the night he would, having been following her, (not stalking her because there is a difference), everyday he knew her schedule, tonight she would get home around 10. He had three hours to set everything up.

He decided to cook dinner, (by cook he got the little old lady next door to cook him up a roast, she could keep half of it), he set up Hermione's table with a nice little table cloth he had bought, and candles. He put a bottle of wine on ice and set flowers in vases around the kitchen and living room along with candles. He also set up (due to lessons from Harry) a stereo player with a mix tape of Songs.

Hermione walked up the stairs and noticed the glow coming from under her door. She turned the handle to find that the door was open; she walked in and dropped her bag in shock. A few tears started rolling down her face. She heard a noise in the kitchen; she carefully closed the door and tiptoed towards the kitchen. There she seen a certain red head leaning against the sink looking as handsome as ever. He still didn't know she was watching him.

'George?' she asked. He jumped and turned to look at her.

'Please don't kick me out Mione. I came to talk, and I went to so much effort, it would be a shame to waste all my hard work', he looked at her with pleading eyes.

'I'm kind of hungry, so yes you can stay, but please make it quick, I'm tired and I start working at the coffee shop tomorrow'. They sat down at the table and George poured them a glass of red.

They ate in silence for the first five minutes. Only the clinking of knives and forks and the sound of a wineglasses being placed back on the table broke the silence.

'Why did you leave' George asked hesitantly.

'Huh?'

'Why did you leave that day?'

'I needed to sort some stuff out'.

'What stuff?'

Hermione looked at him as she placed a bit of lamb roast in her mouth and then suddenly found her sink to be of much interest.

They continued in silence.

'Why did you guys come for me? The world is a much better place without me?' she said looking at where he sat across from the couch where she was in an armchair.

'Well for starters, I missed you a lot, you were there for me when everyone else had forgotten and then you disappeared I missed my best friend. And I needed to tell you something'. He got up from the couch and walked over to where she was sitting.

He bent down and kissed her, softly. His lips moved against hers whilst his fingers cupped her face like she was delicate and made of the finest bone china. He pulled back and whispered 'I love you Mione, more than anything in the world', he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

'George, we can't...' she was cut off by his lips silencing hers. He kissed her harder this time. He sucked her bottom lip, wanting entrance, which she gave. One of his hands moved to cup her cheek again whilst the other one moved to her hip, one of Hermione's hands was placed on his chest and moving towards his neck, the other one was around his waist, sitting on his belt. George picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her towards her bedroom, where he carefully placed her back on her feet, his hands moving to her shoulders so he could push off her cardigan and then he pulled off her singlet, looking into her eyes the whole time, before kissing her lips and moving his lips gently down to her chin and kissing along her jaw line, his hands moving to her jean clad thighs.

He picked her up and pushed her against the door whilst his began to kiss her neck and collar bone, his hand slid to her bra-clasp and undid it, both hands moved to her shoulders to lift the straps off. 'oh Merlin', he whispered, seeing her bare breasts before moving to suckle one whilst on hand played with one and the other one moved to her jeans button, undoing it and then pulling down the zipper. 'Put me down George', Hermione said between moans. He did and she finished unbuttoning his shirt and rolled it off his shoulders, kissing his nipples and muscles. Whilst her hands slowly slid to his belt buckle, she undid it and then popped his button open and undid the zipper. She pushed him back until his calves hit the mattress and he sat down, and started pulling off his socks and shoes whilst Hermione kicked off her heels.

George pulled Hermione towards and kissed her belly button whilst he pulled down her jeans and panties down to ankles and let her use him for support whilst she stepped out of them. He then stood and pushed her back onto the bed where she moved back to the pillows and watched him remove his last items of clothing. He stood under her scrutiny for a minute until her yes met his. Then he crawled across the bed and hovered over her, his knees between her open thighs and his hands near her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, whilst lowering himself down on top of her.

He moved his lips to her breast again and one of his hands cupped a breast whilst the other one travelled down along her side to her hip and then down to her warmth where he began to dip his fingers into her and play with her bundle of nerves, causing her to squeak, moan and pant. She lifted her thigh over his hip and pulled his face to hers. 'Please, no more teasing, George, it's been too long', she whispered, George could've sworn that she stroked his tip with a fingernail as she said that sentence. 'You sure?' George manage to whisper. He was answered by a nod of her head, He aligned himself with her and Plunged his hardness deep within her warmth causing them both to moan.

He paused for a moment letting her adjust before pulled out and lifted her leg up so her ankle was leaning on his shoulder. He kissed her ankle before plunging back in, and then all the way out and then back in, going deeper every time, and hitting her sweet spot with each thrust.

She began to shake and let one of her hands fall onto the bed, he wrapped his fingers around hers and kept thrusting, letting her ride out her orgasm, until the feeling of her clenching his hardness was too much for him to take. He released into her, spilling his hot seed, and then they laid there for a while, Hermione's hand stroking his back, until he rolled off if her and pulled her into his arms, and then nodded off to sleep, only saying 'Mione'.


End file.
